Talk:Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari
Those things on that last page, man...holy SHIT! Too many eyeballs! Paninis Cupcake (talk) 08:50, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :Welcome to Shin SD Gundam Gaiden, where the villains are nightmare fuel. Or they at least creep you out.KachiExa (talk) 23:14, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :I think that's pretty cool, though. You have these adorable robot knights fighting cutesy robot monsters, but when they get to the final bosses...AAAAH! I'm a fan of the Surprise Creepy trope. :(I should mention I feel kinda sorry for Knight V2 on there. He - uh, they? - has this "Please kill me!" look on his face(s).) Paninis Cupcake (talk) 03:00, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, Knight V2's a he. The art for his profile shows his transition into Assault Buster, the final boss of the Knight Gundam Monogatari. At the bottom is Assault Buster. ::I feel bad for him as well, but it was because of how power-hungry he became. From the manga: ::Zero: "You must have been pure enough to have fully mastered the Storm Sword...How could you allow yourself to become so corrupted by evil?" ::Assault Buster/V2: "Because evil has given me the greatest power!!" Rikka Z (talk) 03:27, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, okay, here I thought Knight V2 was two Gundams being brutally fused together. Thanks for the plot info! Paninis Cupcake (talk) 06:00, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Not a problem! I really enjoy translating this series! Rikka Z (talk) 03:37, August 21, 2017 (UTC) He is aiming for Illusion Emperor Assault Buster's life. He tries to finish it with one strike! ...but! I'm assuming the Superior Dragon intervenes somewhere in here and helps fix everything, because no one in the Gold Saga has hundreds of eyeballs (although that might have been pretty cool). Either way, the good guys failing to stop the bad guys from turning the planet into a world of fangorious monsters is a pretty shocking swerve for a story about cute little robots! Paninis Cupcake (talk) 19:21, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, Zero does everything himself with the help of the spirits of those from the Union Clan. In the final arc of the series, his HP (therefore his strength) is higher than Superior Dragon. He was nerfed in the Gold Saga, unsurprisingly. I was trying to find a 4-Koma that made fun of that, but I can't find it. (The Gold Saga has the Devil Dragon heads, which are also pretty disturbing.) Rikka Z (talk) 00:43, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I found Zero's page and read a little bit more about the last chapter. Speaking of which, that page seems to be telling a slightly different story than this one? On Zero's page, it says that the Doom Halo fell from the sky, but doesn't say anything about it corrupting Saddrac World. Does it fall AND make a mess of things? :Anyway, I kinda wish there was footage of the Game Boy game on Youtube, since there was no anime associated with this one. I looked, but couldn't find anything. :(And yeah, I saw the Devil Dragon heads! I quite approve of there being a Sazabi head. I can't wait until we get a synopsis of the Gold Saga!) Paninis Cupcake (talk) 02:01, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I used the manga for that summary, which is why the story is a wall of text on that page. I used the Illustrated guide here. I think the "corrupting" in the Illustrated Guide refers to the invasion of the Vice Tarantulas into the Saddrac World. (That was in the manga, and it was pretty creepy, mainly because they imbedded themselves into the humans and forced them to gather at a specific spot so they could be sacrificed to reactivate the Doom Halo.) I think they were having a ceremony in honor of the creation of the Zanscare World in the Carddas version, but the humans were still being controlled by the Vice Tarantulas. Overall, the Doom Halo was shut down in both versions and it did end up making things worse. ::Also, I found a playlist of the Game Boy game. It's untranslated, but I understand that it's a prologue where Zero is fighting the other candidates for the Thunder Sword. Rikka Z (talk) 03:11, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry it took me awhile to reply. Anyway, thanks for letting me know about the Doom Halo. That does sound pretty creepy, and I'm tempted to ask for a scan of that scene! Speaking of the Vice Tarantuals, does Knight V2 combine with a couple of them to become Assault Buster? I ask because on his page, it looks like he's fusing with one and some weird bird thing. Paninis Cupcake (talk) 05:46, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I think he may have, but I think the key difference between V2 and Falco when it came to the Tarantulas was that V2 was willing to fuse with them. I don't really have any scans of it, but I can take a picture of it. I have copies of the manga. Rikka Z (talk) 01:30, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::A picture of the manga would be just fine! I'd love to see it, and this manga sounds really cool. Don't rush, of course - I know you're busy with RL and other wiki pages. Paninis Cupcake (talk) 07:18, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Here are the pages. Part 1Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Gemon is in the crowd because he thought it was a line to get food. Rikka Z (talk) 23:41, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Whoa, here it is a month later, and I just came across this now! That's so much for the scans! It was pretty gross with everybody exsanguinating all over the place. Oddly enough, it wasn't quite as gross as I thought it was going to be? Maybe I've been watching too many horror movies. Gemon's reaction was hilariously appropriate. When everybody is brainwashed and bleeding, take the next NOPEtrain to FUCKTHATville! The only thing I'm confused about was the "Light of the Rain" that was mentioned twice in the last page. I'm assuming that's some sort of plot point that makes more sense in context. Paninis Cupcake (talk) 08:17, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Based on the context, the Rain of Light seems to be what caused the humans to start bleeding. I think the source may be Stormsan, which is what that black circle above Ajibad is in the second page. It's a larger machine soldier that can be piloted the same way that Dragoon can control the Dragon Palace, where it's a smaller machine soldier controlling a larger one. Rikka Z (talk) 05:13, January 27, 2018 (UTC)